


Dean，你为什么看起来像个女孩？

by Baizhiiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, girl!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhiiiiiii/pseuds/Baizhiiiiiii
Summary: Dean不知怎么变成了个姑娘，那种香香软软的普通的小姑娘。





	Dean，你为什么看起来像个女孩？

Sam醒的比Dean早，一如既往。

他感觉好像有什么地方不对，转过去看到他哥床上躺着个姑娘。记得昨天是一起回来的啊。再仔细看仍不见Dean。这姑娘身材还不错，穿着男式的短袖短裤，就是Dean平时穿来睡觉的那些。松松垮垮的在身上挂着，露出好长白嫩的腿。睡姿特别豪放，和他哥神似。

不是他想的这样吧？Sam轻轻的把手放到姑娘肩膀上摇醒她。“……What…”姑娘半撑起身子揉着眼睛。Sam咽了口口水。没错的。这眼睛和Dean的一模一样。“…Dean?”“干啥…现在才几点啊…”Dean扭过身面向着Sam趴在床上，这个姿势挤着胸，能从过分宽大的领口看的一清二楚。

Sam咳了一声别过头，在胸口比划了一下示意Dean往下看。Dean一开始完全没反应过来，看了几秒，一下坐起来双手按在胸上抓了两下，又马上拉起短裤边低头看，抬起头来瞪大了眼睛看着Sam。“Dude，我觉得你变成了个姑娘。”

每天遇到的奇怪事都很多，现在发生到自己身上时兄弟俩也没怎么惊慌，Sam只是觉得有点好笑。Dean从床上蹦起来冲到浴室去照镜子，有点僵硬的在镜子前转圈，表情里带着怨念。Dean的身高缩水了不少，脸看起来也十分年幼，眉眼柔和，像个中学生。头发半长不短的刚到耳朵边，没有到处支楞，都贴在脸边。肤色比原来白了很多，整个人就是个普通女孩子。

Dean抓起之前用的发胶想把头发都拢到后面去，被Sam制止了。Dean拍开弟弟帮他搞头发的手，“我要饿死了Sammy。”现在最惦记的怎么还是吃？Sam也没说什么就出门了。终于把弟弟打发走了，Dean对着镜子里的自己发出一声长长的哀嚎。

买完了咖啡Sam又特意去买了派，回来的时候Dean已经差不多收拾整齐了，除了头发还没有好好的梳。他不知道出门的时候Dean在换衣洗澡上厕所的时候花了加倍的时间，别扭着到底该怎么做，脸一直很红。

解决完早饭之后，Dean想直接出门去做调查，被Sam拦住了。“Dean你还是先别去了，”最近天挺热的，兄弟俩都直接穿T恤出门，“你的衣服不太合适……”原来的T恤套在小一号的身体上很宽松，两个小突起若隐若现。有点敏感的乳头硬着支起两个小点，还随着走动一颤一颤的，吸引了全部的注意力。

Dean本来还想反驳，说什么打死也不要穿。经过Sam的提醒又觉得跑动起来确实会有点不爽，只好勉强同意了。没错，只是为了方便运动。“你敢买什么奇怪的东西试试。”听到Dean有些无力的威胁，Sam忍不住的笑起来。

走在去超市的路上，Sam渐渐意识到自己要去干什么，感觉有些脸红。这事原来还真的没做过，他低下头给自己做心理建设：一会儿有人问就说是给女朋友买的。等Sam站在超市门口才发现忘了出门前量尺寸，只能发短信问，他是不会在超市里打电话问这个的。他一边等一边买点有的没的，过了几分钟Dean打回电话来，声音有点哑。他扶额：“Dean，你是用手量的么？”

Dean心里的混乱在Sam出门后达到了顶点，为什么自己会突然变成女的没了老二比弟弟矮这么多现在还等着弟弟去给自己买内衣啊！实在是太娘了！长相也不是自己喜欢的类型，太乖了，倒是Sam可能会喜欢。停！为什么要想这个？手机突然响了一下，Dean去查看短信。弟弟还是嫩，难道不能直接目测出来么？手探到T恤底下去摸，嗯，比B大比C小。同时他也发现这个身体实在很敏感，才揉了几下就有点腿软。为了不搞出什么更大的乱子只能安分的收手。

没过多久Sam就回来了，手里拎着好几个纸袋子。Dean接过两个把里面的东西都倒出来，一套浅蓝色的内衣，没错成套的，包着同色的小花边。一条白色的连衣裙，明显是小姑娘穿的样式，上面有大片明黄色的印花。Dean扔出一个明显怀疑的眼神，“现在卖裙子的最多。”“你丫…Bitch。”“Jerk。”Sam笑的藏不住。“哦等等，”Sam又拿出了双鞋，是双普通的帆布鞋，比原来的鞋小两码。Dean盯着鞋，有点被吓到的样子，“我刚才在想，如果是有跟的会更衬我的腿……我真的要变成姑娘了么！”

“别担心Dean，我们会解决这个的。”Sammy的狗狗眼好像比之前更有用了，他的心情一下就平静了下来。Dean开始着手于这些麻烦的衣服。虽然解过那么多别人的，自己穿还是没有经验，扣了半天才扣好，这简直是在消磨他男子汉的尊严。他能感觉到房间那头Sam散发出的躁动，和自己心里的躁动叠加在一起。他尽快穿好先出了门。

去图书馆的路上，Dean还是十分别扭自己的衣服，走路姿势都和原来不一样了。“还以为你一定会坚持穿自己原来的衣服呢。”Sam突然说。“…你等着吧。”Dean想要做出一个吓唬人的表情，可是脸不听话的发红。Sam想，他真好看。

他们想找个工作人员问问当地历史之类的书在哪，找到了个面相和善的中年妇女。“和妹妹来做作业么？”Sam挑了挑眉，也没否认，继续问问题。这人实在太热情了，除了想要的答案外又介绍了一堆有的没的。他们终于结束了对话向书架走去，Sam听到底下闷闷的声音，“…这比被认成情侣还让人生气。”他不掩饰的笑起来，露出一嘴白牙。

一天过去了调查还是没有什么收获，晚上他们窝在房间里看电视。两人挤在一张床上，周围堆了不少枕头。Sam稍侧过头借着屏幕的光看Dean，Dean在他旁边显得特别小，特别适合一把搂进怀里。

Dean突然出声，眼里带着点恶作剧的光，“不如我们叫Cass来看看？”“Dean！我们自己能行的，Cass有更多更重要的事情去做……”“Come on，会很有趣的！”Sam还没有来得及出声阻止就听到了拍拍翅膀的声音。“Hello Dean。”“Hello Sam。”点头示意后Cass转了过去：“Dean，你为什么看起来像个女孩？”Dean有点不敢相信的看着Cass，扯着自己的衣服做了一个展示的手势。“如你所见，他变成了个女孩，Cass。”Sam接话。“我是指他的灵魂，”天使说着皱眉观察，用那种洞察一切的研究性目光，“这是一个十分有趣的变化过程。”

Dean有点吓坏，“我要从内心里变成个小姑娘了？”已经忘记了叫Cass来的目的是想看他疑惑的表情，开始了一连串的信息咨询。“除了外表，你内心的女性特质也在增加，再过几天就会完成转变。”“哈？”“你服用了一种符咒，用于转化，这是一种全女性部族的繁衍方式。”“什么族，像亚马逊的女战士那样？”“That's wired。”Sam的脸皱起来。

“Why me？”“也许你们见到了什么人，她很欣赏你。”“我不记得见过这种怪人……”Dean想了起来，“记得吗Sammy，那个黑卷发的大波妹？”“在酒吧也能碰见神奇女侠？”“还侠，我可是要被她变成姑娘了诶！”“当时我就觉得她看你的眼神不太正常。”“？？Dude？”他们慢慢停下对话抬起头，果然看见Cass满脸都是不解。换个话题，“我们需要去找到她么？让她结束这个？”“找到她也无法打破。除非你的举动有违她们族人的信条，符咒会自行中止。”“比如和男孩有关的？”“理论上说是的。”

“Cass，麻烦你了，为这种事这么快过来。”“没事Sam，希望你们能尽快解决。如果不能，”Cass做出一个相当严肃的表情，“Dean，你的女性版本样貌也相当出众。”“…谢谢。”

又聊了聊近况后Cass拍拍翅膀飞走了。Dean转过来坏笑，“很容易哈？”Sam扯出个笑回应，知道他哥绝对不会放过这个机会了。第二天，Dean起的挺早，“Come on sammy，let's have some girls time。”

Dean倒是挺适应自己的新身份，他们在街上随便的走，看到哪里就去哪里。Sam知道Dean想笑他娘，够幼稚的，但这看起来真的很像普通小情侣压马路。他们逛了服装店，女装，光顾了两三个甜品店，很多很多的冰激凌，甚至拐去了游乐园。Sam故意提了两个Dean都不可能喜欢的建议，Dean拒绝了过山车选择了有独角兽的旋转木马。Sam反而有点不好意思了，对于那些小马来说他太大太高了，果然旁边有几个七八岁的小女孩都偷偷笑他。回去的路上Dean还唱起了歌。不得不说一个小姑娘唱超走调的摇滚还是有点奇怪的，不过Sam还是跟着哼了。不是在车里，时不时收到路人疑问的目光。这是很轻松的一天，可以看出Dean真的很开心，除了被Sam提醒了几次腿别分的太开。

回到自己房间就没什么可讲究的了，Dean直接脱下裙子换成自己的短袖。本来想套上裤子，发现上衣已经可以遮住就不再穿。“我还有点喜欢你变成女生的样子，”Sam说，“你变得更坦率了。这样挺好的，看到你能这么放松我也很开心。”Sam低头搂紧了Dean的肩膀，把吻印在他头顶上。Dean没说什么，只是发出了小小的不耐烦的声音。可爱。

“这样就行了么？诅咒解除？还是要再过分一点？”Dean像往常一样腿叉开着坐在对面床边。Sam不自觉的目光扫到下面，T恤边和大腿交界的地方，那隐在阴影里看不清楚。等他反应过来自己在看哪里之后就想要赶紧移开视线，一抬头对上了Dean似笑非笑的眼神。Sam有一种被捉住了的窘迫，刚想说的什么Dean就爬过来，推着他在床上坐好，靠在那堆枕头上。

Dean顺势翻到Sam身上，现在的Sam有点太宽了，必须把腿分的很开才能骑着。“Come on，别害羞，以后可就没机会了。”Dean笑着伏下身，内衣的边沿从领口露出来。“别，你现在这样实在接受不了，”Sam有点想笑又有点紧张，想把Dean推到旁边去，又不知道手该往哪里放。

Dean低头吻他，嘴比之前更小更软，尝起来像布丁。他热情的吸Sam的嘴唇，舌头推挤着想要进入。贴的近了更能闻到他身上女孩子的香气。Sam终于开始回应，仔细的品尝每一寸。一吻结束Dean起身把宽大衣服脱了，只穿着Sam买的那套内衣。那双绿眼睛真的一点也没变，水蒙蒙的又透着欲望和侵略性，看的Sam心跳加快。好像又回到了第一次一样，Sam有点小心翼翼的，生怕什么没做好，Dean则一直鼓励着、诱哄着他更进一步。

Sam就着这个姿势解开了Dean的内衣，手伸到下面揉。手很大，覆在胸前给人一种被掌控的感觉。太敏感了，Dean一下就有点腰软，往前靠在了Sam肩膀上。Sam腾出一只手去托Dean的大腿，让他别再往下溜。变成女孩整体变小了一圈，但屁股和腿更肉了，白嫩嫩的可以抓满满的一把。Sam像发现了新大陆，上下一起来回抚摸揉捏。Dean觉得整个人都化了一样，使不上力的摊在Sam身上。好不容易推着胸口分开来，他已经感觉空气不够用了。下面很热，有液体缓缓的流下来，爬在皮肤上的速度让人心里痒痒。

这真是从未有过的体验，让他激动又有些不安，Dean决定做一些更熟悉的事。他退下去解开Sam的裤子，抓住了他的阴茎。他一边抬起眼来看着Sam的脸，一边慢慢伸出舌头，在头上小小的舔了一口。这画面和触感的双重刺激引得Sam呻吟出声。尽可能的吞下去，他被浓重的Sam的气味包围。他不知道这种味道会这么好闻，这么让他渴求。嘴小根本不能完全包住，只能用手照顾根部。他努力动着舌头，刷过顶端和缝隙，口水止不住的流下来，混着前液沾在嘴上、手指上、Sam的阴茎上。Sam喘气里带着呻吟，开始忍不住自己向前挺动。

现在Dean完全的投入于享用眼前的美味，已经忘记了身体和原来有何区别。他知道Sam快要到了，就退开来伸着舌尖，整个从下向上轻轻扫过，在顶端画个圈。Sam被逼出一声短促压抑的抽气。他很满意这个反应，又再来了一次。Sam向后推他，然后射了出来。大部分都落在展开的舌头上，一些射在嘴边，还有一些溅在锁骨上。

Dean爬上来想和Sam接吻，结果被掐着大腿扔到了床上。Dean小小的出声抗议，有点气息不稳，腿还保持着刚才的姿势张开着，腿间已经濡湿了一小片。Sam把嘴贴上那一小片水痕，隔着布料轻轻吻着。Dean快要叫出来了，他不知道当姑娘会这么多感觉。Sam的头埋在他腿间，头发蹭在大腿内侧有点痒，鼻尖不知抵在哪里，呼吸打在上面一阵酥麻，还有，妈的，他的嘴。他脑子里什么都没了，只想夹紧双腿索求更多。Sam按住他扭动的腰腿，手指挑起腿间的布料拨到一边，“现在换我来照顾你吧。”

早上，阳光洒在Sam的脸上，怀里的Dean已经恢复了原状。Sam微笑，体型差不多，可以正好贴在一起，还可以把头挤到肩膀里蹭，这才是正常的感觉。又过了一会儿，Dean睁开了眼，眨着眼清醒了一会儿，发现自己变回去了，展开一个超大的胜利微笑。

Sam掀开被单起来，Dean抬腿把盖在身上的东西都踢掉。然后他们才发现Dean现在看起来什么样。昨天没脱下来的浅蓝色内裤依然在，紧绷绷的，小花边在大腿上勒出了有花纹的红印。本来就不多的布料显得更少了，堪堪遮住下面鼓起来的一包。Sam觉得嗓子很干，咽了口口水。Dean看到他的反应笑起来，引着他的手摸到下面，然后做了个鬼脸。


End file.
